


Falling for Min Yoonji

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Adventures of Girl! Kpop (Boys) [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Attack, Big Brother Min Yoongi, Big Sister Min Yoonji, F/M, Female Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Female Kim Seokjin | Jin, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, First Time Meeting, Jin & Yoonji are friends but Yoonji not friends with the rest of the boys, Jungkook & Jihoon freshman, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Little Sister Lee Jihoon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Min Yoonji - Freeform, Multi, Namjoon & Hoseok are juniors, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Twins, Twins Yoonji & Yoongi, V & Jimin sophomores, Yoongi & Yoonji & Jin are seniors, Yoongi and the boys are classmates but not friends, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Bts Hoseok meets the love of his life as she, and her twin beat up a idiot.





	Falling for Min Yoonji

Title: Falling for Min Yoonji

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Bts/Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Namjoon/Jin, Hoseok/Yoonji, and Taehyung/Jungkook/Jimin.

Characters: Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Min Yoonji, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jungkook, Jin, Lee Jihoon, and Jang Doyoon.

Summary: Bts Hoseok meets the love of his life as she, and her twin beat up a idiot.

Disclaimer: Bts/Seventeen are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The first time Jung Hoseok sees Min Yoonji she back hand slapped Jang Doyoon in front of every at lunch. The open field goes quiet as Jang glares at the junior girl spitting blood out onto the grass below. No one breaths as he calls her a bitch directly in her face some of the blood from his bottom lip flying into her face. Yoonji doesn't even react her eyes narrowed as she glares the boy down.

"Stay the fuck away from Jihoon." Yoonji hissed. Doyoon narrows his eyes opening his mouth but gets cut off by Yoonji, "Or else."

"Or else what bitch? You think I'm scared of the school's slut. You should be grateful I'm giving you ugly ass sister-" Doyoon doesn't finish the sentence before he gets a face full of Yoongi's fist.

Yoongi didn't stop there throwing himself onto Doyoon punching, kicking, stomping, and destroying everything he could get his hands on. The surrounding students immediately start recording and whispering about the dangerous Min twins. Yoonji doesn't try pulling her twin back instead she walks away grabbing their backpacks before reappearing Yoongi giving Doyoon a final few stomps as the captain of the football team crying for mercy underneath his feet.

"Yoongi." Yoonji calls her hand finding her twins' shoulder. The effect was immediate Yoongi stopped pulling away but Yoonji crouched down to look Doyoon in the eyes and enjoying the way he flinched.

"Stay away from Jihoon or he won't stop." The whispers grew louder. Everyone knew Jihoon was the baby sister of the Min twins which meant she was off limits but apparently Doyoon didn't get the memo. Messing with Jihoon was a no, and if you did watch out because the Min twins were going to be on your ass.  

* * *

It started off as a normal Thursday afternoon. Hoseok was laughing at another one of Jimin's jokes despite one half of his boyfriend (Jungkook) complaints' that he wasn't funny and Hoseok was only laughing out of best friend obligation. Taehyung was being tutored by Jin-noona while she ran her long fingers through her boyfriend Namjoon's hair from his position of his face buried into her neck as he slept quietly.

"What the fuck!"

All eyes turn to the scene.

Min Yoonji in her glory.

Her shoulder length black hair was flowing in the wind along with her uniform skirt. She wasn't wearing the school blazer but instead a black bomber jacket which lyrics scattered all over it. Her plush red lips were pulled into a snarl as she glared down Jang Doyoon who was wearing someone tray of food over his football varsity jacket.

Behind her brother Yoongi, handed money to the kid who tray his sister threw onto Jang Doyoon. The twins baby sister Jihoon was standing behind them with an frown on her face holding hands with her best friend Seungcheol who was glaring at Doyoon.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Doyoon hissed shooting upwards. He had at good three to four inches on the five foot eight girl but they looked equally matched.

"What is Yoonji-noona doing?" Jungkook hissed as he glanced around the table. Taehyung and Jimin immediately were pressed into their younger boyfriend's side. Namjoon was sitting upwards all traces of sleep wiped away from his eyes. His long arm wrapped tightly around his girlfriend Jin, stopping her from making any movements. Jin liked to play peace keeper but Namjoon been damned if his princess was getting away near Jang Doyoon.

Jang Doyoon captain of the football had a record with girls. His former girlfriend Seungcheol, captain of the girl's volleyball team dumped the idiot after the third time she caught him cheating on her. Stupid, Namjoon thought because after Jin, Choi Seungcheol was one of the prettiest girls in the school. She was nice to everyone, down to earth, and an over all goof ball. When she dumped the idiot he grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard enough to leave hands prints on her. Seungcheol never did report the ass but she didn't need too, her tears and bruises arm was enough to warn ever girl off the captain.

No one wanted to be near him after that until right now.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Jimin asked slowly as he stared at Hoseok with wide eyes.

"I like Yoonji." Hoseok again for the third time in the past hour. The gym teacher was watching YouTube videos after numerous failed attempts to tame the class after they had done their routine exercise, and played a game of dodge ball.

"I told you, you hit him to hard Kookie." Taehyung hissed at his boyfriend as he checked Hoseok over for any bruises. The youngest of the bunch, and the dancer were the last two of either team left on the field so they had to battle it out. Jungkook won after throwing an rather hard ball at the side of Hoseok's head.

"Yeah. He's gonna crazy." Jimin added.

"Yoonji-ssi is scary." Jungkook whispered.

Hoseok rolled his eyes shoving Taehyung hands away as he turned to Jin-noona. "Jin-noona, tell them to leave me alone." Hoseok whined urging the group's mother figure to silence the makane line.

Jin-noona sent Hoseok a gentle smile before turning her eyes on the maknae line who immediately stopped their comments trying to look innocent. 

"Leave your hyung alone. Now Yoonji is not scary just misunderstood, and I'm glad Hoseok can admit he has a crush on her. She's actually very sweet once you get to know her, and Yoongi too." Jin stated trying to clear her friend's and her twin's name.

Namjoon snorted in disbelief until Jin sent a hard elbow into his stomach, "Ugh. Your right babe."

"Thanks noona." Hoseok said quietly as his eyes found Min Yoonji. She looked like an goddess, and he planned her being his goddess.

Now all he had to do was to get the goddess to look his way.


End file.
